How To Train Your Boyfriend
by AnimashLover101
Summary: Hijack One Shot. Hiccup takes Jack to dragon training, but things get a little crazy…


**Why hello everyone! Welcome to…..How To Train Your Boyfriend! So if you haven't already read the little thing I put, then here is the plot!**

**Plot - Hiccup takes Jack to dragon training, but things get a little crazy…**

**P.S Be prepared for a whole ton of me talking at the end of this story. **

**Enjoy!**

**—**

"Good morning Toothless!" Hiccup said, yawning as he walked out his home.

Hiccup Haddock, aged 15, was gay. Everyone in the isle of Berk knew about this, including his dad. It was hard for his father and everyone else to accept it, but after a while they did. Everyone constantly asked him who the lucky man was, but Hiccup told them that it was a secret. Mainly because the lucky man was a spirit.

Hiccup had been dating a winter spirit, Jack Frost, for over a year now. No one in the village knew that he was dating him, because he was completely invisible to them.

Hiccup looked up to see Toothless and surprisingly Jack on top of his house. "Good morning beautiful.." Jack whistled as he came down from the house. He went over to Hiccup, grabbing him by his waist and pulled him closer, before giving him a light peck on the check.

Hiccup giggled, as he nuzzled into Jacks touch. "So.." Hiccup started "Do you have any guardian duties for today?" Jack thought about this for a moment, but then shrugged. "Nope" He said. "I was thinking maybe I could spend the day with you…if you know your not busy" he said. Hiccup smiled excitedly. "Yeah!" He said. "Maybe we…oh.." Hiccup smile faded. He looked away. Jack looked worried. "What's wrong?" he asked. Hiccup looked back up at his boyfriend. "Its just…..I have dragon training today.." He said sadly. Jack frowned. "Oh.." he said looking away. Hiccup thought for a moment, before smiling again. "Hey Jack….why don't you come with me to dragon training?" Jack looked back up at Hiccup. He smiled. "Really?" he asked. "Sure!" Hiccup said even more excitedly. He broke free from Jacks embrace. "I mean like no one can see you anyway so it won't be that bad." He said.

Toothless jumped down from the roof of Hiccup's house. He went over to his owner and pushed him, as if to say they were going to be late. "Ok bud ok" Hiccup said, patting the black dragon. "Ok lets go!" He said, as he climbed up onto toothless and took off. "Come on Jack!" He said Jack laughed before flying up and following Hiccup

…

Hiccup and Toothless landed outside the dragon training arena. Jack landing next to them. They walked in to see everyone and their dragons. Snotlout and the twins looked over to see Hiccup and Toothless walking in. He rolled his eyes. "Your late." He smirked, crossing his arms. Hiccup rolled his eyes and walked over to Astrid. She looked over at him. "He is right you know.." She said. "Your late.." Hiccup frowned and looked down at the ground. "Thank you for summing that up…" He said as he kicked the ground. Jack saw this and put on a frown. He wasn't just gonna let everyone treat Hiccup like this. Sure, Hiccup was gay, but that didn't mean he was a different person. He was still the Hiccup that was the first viking to train a dragon, defeat the red death and live, stop the war between the vikings and dragons and even managed to steal Jack's heart.

"Ok!" He heard Hiccup say. He looked up. He was too busy daydreaming that he didn't hear or see anyone get into line. "So today we will be learning about trusting your dragon." Hiccup said as he patted toothless. "Or trusting Hiccup anymore because he's gay." Snotlout said as the twins smirked. Now Jack was even more furious than ever. He got his staff, pointing it at Snotlout's feet. He shot, ice going everywhere. Snoutlout slipped and fell, which caused Hookfang to go out of control. He started breathing fire everywhere, looking for whoever had hurt his master. Everyone except Jack fell to their knees. Hiccup looked over at Snoutlout, before discovering what had tripped him. He looked over at the white haired male, pulling the most unamused face ever. Jack looked at Hiccup, looked down at his staff and smiled, hiding it behind his back.

"ha ha ha….." He said before ducking when Hookfang started breathing fire in his direction.

…

"Really Jack? You could of gone at least one day without using powers.." Hiccup said rolling his eyes as he, Jack and Toothless walked back to his house. Jack sighed, looking down. "Hiccup stop." He said sternly. Hiccup turned, looking at Jack. "The only reason I did it is because…they were laughing at you and.." Jack started, tears in his eyes. Hiccup sighed before going over to Jack and pulling him in a tight embrace. "Look jack…its probably best to ignore them ok? I always do." He said. Jack sighed before putting on a small smile. Hiccup smiled back before leaning in to kiss him. Jack kissed back as he put his arms around Hiccup's waist and Hiccup putting his arms around Jack's neck. Hiccup pulled back. "Wait.." he started. "Its kinda like I'm training you." he smirked. "Huh.." Jack said. "How to train your

boyfriend….has a nice ring to it.." he said. Hiccup smirked before pulling him in for another kiss.

**—**

**Ok! So now time for big information! **

**Ok so FIRST I've decided that I'm not going to do the 'He's The Ice Queen' AU because…**

**Its going to be hard to write. I don't if any of you have seen the movie, but if you have, you will know that there are a lot of events and characters to place. I'm very sorry if you were excited about this AU because its not going to be published anymore. Try looking it up on google maybe. **

**SECOND aside from the 'He's The Ice Queen' AU, I will be publishing new stories. Don't worry about 'The Vikings' or 'I Am Imortal' because I will still be doing them. 2 new stories will be about fellow you tuber's plus another Hijack AU. I will explain them now. **

**1. School Of Youtubers**

**This story will be placed in fellow you tuber Dan Howell's (Danisnotonfire) POV. I will explain more about this story later, but what you guys can do help is send me a PM of any you tuber you would like me to add to the story. **

**2. A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes**

**Ok so your probably thinking "But isn't that a Cinderella song?" This is actually another you tuber story. It includes Dan Howell (Danisnotonfire) and Phil Lester (AmazingPhil). I got the idea of this story from a dream a had recently, hence, the name of the story. It will also include me and my friend in my OC because we were also in the dream. It will also include two more other you tuber's, Chris Kendall (Crabsticks) and PJ Liguori (KickthePJ). (Basically the Fantastic Foursome) But they will have little roles in this story. **

**3. Hijack AU **

**Now, I haven't really thought of the name of this story yet. It is going to be a Gnomeo and Juliet AU. If you have not already seen the movie, I think that you should. You can also help with this story by giving me a PM on what I should name the story. If I get enough, I will pick the best 3 and throw a poll for you guys to choose. The winner will then get a shoutout in my next story. **

**Ok so I think we are done here! I really hoped you all took your time to read this really long ending. Thank you if you did!**

**SNOWFLAKES AND DRAGONS xoxo**


End file.
